Code Geass and Nadesico: The Demon & The Darkness
by Redwings019
Summary: As the Black Knights continue its rebellion against Britannia, Lelouch encounters a man from another universe who known as the Prince of Darkness. Now, Zero and the Prince of Darkness joins forces in stopping the Britannian Empire. But along the way, secrets are reveal in order to stop the ones they loved. A Code Geass/Nadesico crossover.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** First and foremost, just want to wish everyone a Happy New Year as we now enter the year 2014. Hope everyone is not as hung over with all the partying going on last night ROFL Anyway, now that's out of the way, this is a crossover story featuring Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and Martian Successor Nadesico.

**Disclaimer:** I don't owned or created both of these franchises. Even though I wish I did "sigh". Anyway, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion is owned by Sunrise, Funimation Entertainment, Goro Taniguchi, and Ichiro Okouchi. Martian Successor Nadesico is owned by Xebec, Manga Entertainment, Kia Asamiya, and Tatsuo Sato.

The setting will take place after the Nadesico Motion Picture; Prince of Darkness, and also during Code Geass R1 series. All of the characters from Code Geass R2 will be on R1 while all the other characters from the Prince of Darkness movie will be in as well.

The antagonists from Code Geass are Charles zi Britannia, V.V., Luciano Bradley, Carine ne Britannia, Guinevere su Britannia, Alicia Lohmeyer, and the High Eunuchs. The Martian Successors are no doubt defeated in Prince of Darkness, but members of the faction are still alive as they will be part of the Britannian Empire.

**WARNING:** **This story will feature disturbing graphic violence scenes plus a couple of lemons scenes. So I strongly recommend the younger viewers to turn back now and not read this story. Thank you**

**This story is Rated M for:**

Intense Graphic Sequence of War Violence

Strong Sexuality

Nudity

Strong Language

**Parings:**

Lelouch vi Britannia (Zero)/Shirley Fenette

Akito Tenkawa (Prince of Darkness)/Yurika Misumaru

Suzaku Kururugi/Euphemia li Britannia

Jun Aoi/Megumi Reinard

Gino Weinberg/Kallen Stadfeld

Rolo Lamperouge/Ruri Hoshino

Hari Makibi/Nunnally vi Britannia

Schneizel el Britannia/Cecile Croomy

Shinichiro Tamaki/Cornelia li Britannia

Kaname Ogi/Villetta Nu

Saburota Takasugi/Ryoko Subaru

Rivalz Cardemonde/Hikaru Amano

Kanon Maldini/Izumi Maki

Gilbert G.P. Guilford/Minato Haruka

Jeremiah Gottwald/Inez Fressange

David T. Darlton/Yukina Shiratori

Nagare Akatsuki/Erina Kinjo Won

* * *

Code Geass and Nadesico: The Demon & The Darkness

Prologue

2010 a.t.b., the Holy Empire of Britannia, launched one of the massive invasion campaigns in military history by invading almost parts of the planet Earth. They successfully conquer parts of Africa, the European Union, the Middle Eastern Federation, and most importantly... Japan. Having that complete, they would renamed the countries as Areas, creating Britannian settlements for the Britannian people; while the non Britannans would force to lived in ghettos that were once there, have not turned to rubble.

But go back a year ago, where an assassination would take place inside the Imperial Palace, home to the Britannian Imperial Family. Marianne vi Britannia, Fifth Empress of the Empire was killed by unknown assassins, after protecting her daughter, Nunnally vi Britannia from being killed as well. But it was already too late where Nunnally had both her legs being hit by bullets, leaving her paralyzed for life and her eyes were now blinded from being traumatized.

Lelouch vi Britannia, the brother of Nunnally and Marianne's son, watched in horror after what he just saw what happened to the people he loved. But on the next day, learning that his father, Charles vi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of Britannia, was not going to do anything about the assassination, Lelouch was angry about it but the Emperor quickly exile both Lelouch and his sister to Japan as Political Prisoners.

In the later years to come, Lelouch made a vow to take down Britannia to create a world where his sister would find peace. That day would come when he was met by a mysterious girl with long green hair during an incident in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Britannian soldiers were on the verge of killing Lelouch when the girl saves him by taking the bullet for him, but left a gift for him by giving him an unknown power that control's people actions.

The left eye grow red as he commanded the Britannian squad in front of him to die. The mysterious power spread through the soldiers' minds where their eyelids have red around but agree to die as they raise their weapons to their necks and shot themselves with blood everywhere.

He was stunned at what he saw. But that face would turn to an evil smirk where on that day... he would become the demon known as Zero and the Black Knights was born.

* * *

In another universe, in the year 2199, three years after the war between Earth and the alien race known as the Jovian Federation, another faction would began another war as it was led by the former Jovian Admiral Haruki Kusakabe. That faction became known as the Martian Successors where they were to seize an operation known as the Hisago Plan, by taken back a Martian Ruin that was on the planet Mars.

However, there's a deep dark secret that has been going on for months now where the old crew of the original battleship _ND-001 Nadesico_, would be searching for two friends, who were supposedly killed in a shuttle that was shot down by unknown assassins. But they were found where the former captain of the _Nadesico _Yurika Misumaru was being use as a test subject by fusing her with the ruin that controls all Boson Jumps, giving them an unprecedented level of control.

Her husband, Akito Tenkawa, was also use in the subject to experiments that have damaged his body, was out for revenge in order to rescue his childhood friend and now wife. He was once was the friendly cook to everyone, now show no remorse to the successors for what they did to him and Yurika.

The original _Nadesico _crew, led by Ruri Hoshino was on the rescue mission as they finally rescue two of the people that they were thought died. The successors had fully surrendered, along with Admiral Kusakabe, but many other prime suspects that were on the successors were still on the run. Yurika finally mange to wake up, seeing her old crew, only to have her ditzy side still there, causing the other's to sweat drop.

However, the one person see want it to see was Akito. But after beating Hokushin and the Martian Successor Police, he quickly left, not even want to see his wife for the first time. Everyone was stunned when he left, but Ruri promised that they will find him if he doesn't want anyone going near him.

As our heroes continue on with their lives in different universe, a new evil will began to rise in order to destroy the universe at the same time. It's just a question of when.

* * *

End prologue

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it. I know it feels like I didn't want to spoil all the fun for it but that's the way it goes. Anyway, hopefully you'll love this story as the first chapter will be posted on Saturday. As for me, I've got a NHL Winter Classic Game with my Red Wings playing in it. Have a great day everyone and once again Happy New Year and review.

One more thing, if you have notice at the end of the summery, I've added the hash tag name like on twitter and television #DemonandDarkness


	2. Surprise Attack and Prison Break

**Author's Note:** Here's the first chapter to start off the story. Enjoy.

Code Geass and Nadesico: The Demon & the Darkness

Chapter One: Surprise Attack and Prison Break

* * *

It was just hours after the events of what unfolded on Gigaton News that shocked the entire world. The enemy faction known as the Martian Successors, led by Admiral Haruki Kusakabe, who was once the admiral of the Jovian Federation during its war with the United Earth Armed Forces three years ago, were using humans as test subjects to solidify their position with a monopoly on precision boson jumping.

"_In one of most shocking news of day, the Martian Successors were easily defeated by our forces earlier today." _the news anchorwoman explained. _"But what was so shocking were reported by military sources that the Successors, led by Admiral Haruki Kusakabe, formerly the admiral of the Jovian Federation during the war between the Earth three years ago, were using humans as experiments in Boson jumping, in relating with the Hisago Plan. The former admiral announced his surrendering to the Earth Fleet, and is taken into custody. However, other names that are part of the rebellion are still at large and the military are on the scene to capturing these criminals. More to come as we continue this special report."_

* * *

**United Earth Armed Forces War Penitentiary- Tokyo, Japan 2199 **

In the aftermath of the Martian Successors' failure to take over the government from the Earth-Jupiter Union, thousands of the Successors soldiers were being taken into custody by the United Earth Fleet towards the war penitentiary in Tokyo, Japan. There were more reports of the victory from the Planet Mars, where the battle was won. However, one admiral didn't care about the victory when he heard reports that his daughter and son-in-law were alive.

Kouichiro Misumaru, one of the legendary admirals of the United Earth Armed Forces (UEAF), was shock but relieved when he heard news from Mars by Captain Hoshino that his daughter, Yurika Misumaru, along with his son-in-law were still alive. However, from the reports, Akito left in a hurry, without seeing Yurika, which made Misumaru a little angry.

But he had no time as that would have to wait. He had other business to attend to and that is having a little "chat" with the admiral, once was commander of the Jovian Federation during the war three years ago. Now is the leader of the defeated Martian Successors.

Inside the room, the light above was on. Kusakabe was bound with two handcuffs by the wrist, connecting to the table. The other two were bound on his legs by the chair. He sat there, with his head down but eyes closed.

It took a couple of seconds where they arrive, seeing the former Jovian Admiral, looking with his eyes closed. The soldier nearby typed in the security coded machine, where the force field cell was shut down. Kouichiro walked inside where he stood in front of the prisoner. The two soldiers were on standby to see if the admiral would do anything rash in retaliation.

Kusakbe open his eyes to look up at the man in front of him. "Well, well, well, the legendary Admiral Kouichiro Misumaru. I never thought we would meet face to face for the first time."

"I never thought we would as well." Misumaru said with a calm face, when he took a seat across the table, facing Kusakbe. "The government announced that you were dead three years ago during the war. Then you reappear like a ghost and began creating a new rebellion known as the Martian Successors. You probably didn't like that when both the Earth and Jupiter agreed to a treaty to join forces in order peace to be restored."

"You have no idea." Kusakbe then spoke up. "After what you and my people did by banishing us to the moon to leave us to rot, it was a grudge I would still hold for years to come. Do you think I want my own people, the Jovian Federation, to sign with you and your pathetic people to create peace? I will never let that happen."

"Well it has three years ago when the war was over." Misumaru said, before changing to another subject. "Now, I want to get to something else. We know you had other people working for you like Scientist Yoshio Yamasaki, Assistant Commander Shinjyuu, General Takasoto, and Major Fujimako. Where are they? Answer me now!"

"They escaped before they were being captured by your forces." Kusakbe explained. "I maybe captured and being sent to this place but there's other people that can take my place and the Martian Successors will rise again to beat this government."

"That maybe true, admiral, but just remember, we got the best people out there that can defeat you're strong rebellion to the ground." Misumaru explained when he got to the third and strong subject that affects him the most. "Here's another answer I want to share with you. I want to know what you did to my daughter and my son-in-law."

"You mean Yurika Misumaru and Akito Tenkawa?" Kusakbe asked. "That I will not answer until I get a lawyer in here."

"We can go on all day and all night. I'm not going anywhere." Misumaru said while crossing his arms. "Besides, you know you're trying my patience."

* * *

**United Earth Fleet Naval Base- Tokyo, Japan**

At the naval base, where they were also still under radar for more incoming Martian Successors units, a military humvee was driving towards the base. But first, drove to a stop at a checkpoint, where a military police soldier saw the humvee, walk out of his post to the driver side.

"Excuse me, but I need to see identification for entrance to the base." the guard said when the driver, pulled out his ID to show the guard. It took a couple of seconds for the guard to see the card when he spoke again. "Alright, you're cleared to enter."

The guard walks back to the checkpoint as he pushes a button, where the gate slides open. The truck then drove inside the base where they see as many as Aestivalis fighting robots being shipped inside trucks while others were being stored inside. However, they drove towards Hanger Number Twelve as they parked the truck on the left side of the hanger where a door was open for them.

The two individuals were exiting out of the humvee and walking up to the door where they saw three dead guards lie die in their own pool of blood. They heard a sound where they saw a man, dressed in white royal clothes, with an orange cloak, purple eyes pupils and orange eyebrows, his hair orange mullet-like style that has also one individual bang hanging down, has a guard by the neck lock.

The man turns around and saw the two men looking at him. "You must be the new pilots that my master recruited." He finished off the guard by using a purple dagger to slide his throat, with blood gushing out, and the body falls to the floor, creating another pool of blood. "Come with me." The man led the two people to another part of the room.

They stopped next to the two doors where they look at the main hanger at three robotic machines, locked inside three large machine boxes. But the large room was heavily secured by military police guards, armed and ready for anyone who tries to take the machines from them. "All right, there's so many guards that have this room secure because of the rebellion that happened minutes ago. We are going to have to take them by force."

That's when the man has a duffel bag on his shoulder by placing it in between them. He unzipped the bag where it reveal three M-16 rifles with a M203 Grenade Launcher attached to it. Three M9 Pistols, with a laser attached to it, multiple frag and stun grenades and multiple magazines ammo in case of reloading. They quickly get prepare for an all out assault as they were in position for the attack.

"All right, boys, let's go out and kill." the orange mullet haired man said with an evil grin.

* * *

**Nergal Heavy Industries- Tokyo, Japan**

Just outside the city, on top of a hill lies the Nergal Industries building. The company designs and constructs numerous military grade robots, most notably the Aestivails series. They are also responsible for building the original space battleship _ND-001 Nadesico_ and assembling its crew of civilian "experts" during the war three years ago.

Inside the chairman's office, Nagare Akatuski, once a skilled Aestivails pilot, now the Chairman of Nergal, was looking back at his messages while hearing the news reports of the rebellion that was stopped, thanks to him, and along with the others during his stage performance back at the United Earth Government building.

Just then, Mr. Prospector, whose name has not been reveal at all, and Erina Kinjo Won, assistant to the Chairman of Nergal, and Akatuski's lover, were entering the office where the chairman looked up to see the two people, walking towards his desk.

"Chairman, we just got word from Mars that Captain Hoshino and the original crew of the _Nadesico _has rescued former Capitan Yurkia Misumaru from the Martian Successors." Mr. Prospector explained. "They are heading home back to Earth as we speak."

"So the mission has been a successful." Akatuski said with a smile to his face as always. "I always knew that the Electronic Fairy has all the confidence of gathering the original crew to rescue Admiral Misumaru's daughter."

"Well, that maybe the good news, sir. However," Erina was the next to speak. "Captain Hoshino also reported that Akito Tenkawa, along with his partner, Lapis Lazuli, was helping the crew defeat the Successors. But Akito and Lapis, left in a hurry without even seeing his wife, Yurika, for the first time."

"Do you know where he went though?" Akatuski asked.

"We don't know at this moment from any Intel around space." Mr. Prospector said.

"Well, I know for sure that Akito didn't want to see his wife just yet." Akatuski explained. "The two are not the same after what the Martian Successors did to the two of them. But I know Akito will reunite with Yurika once the mission is completed. Until then, it's a victory for now. That's all for now, Mr. Prospector."

"Very well, chairman. I'll let the others know that Captain Hoshino and the others, along with Megumi and the Howmei Girls that the others are coming home." Prospector said, before heading to the doorway.

"Wait a minute; weren't they supposed to rejoin the others on the shuttle to Captain Hoshino?" Erina asked.

"Actually, they were too little too late when the shuttle left. But I assigned them with Akatuski for another mission." he said more before exiting out of the room, while Erina turn to the chairman.

"Wonder what kind of mission he was referring to?" she asked.

"Oh, just some mission about a concert in helping the girls sings alone, luring the Martian Successors rebellion as bait." Akatuski said, with that grin smile on his face.

* * *

It was already calm and peaceful after the rebellion, but in mere seconds, another attack would happen. Back at the naval base, inside the hanger, the orange hair man led two men on an all out assault by throwing flash bangs, exploding and causing the soldiers to be blinded. They move in by shooting their assault rifles at them. One by one, the soldiers were getting shot by the three men, who supposedly, the three were suppose to be outmatched by the entire United Earth soldiers.

That wasn't the case as the orange haired man, grabbed a couple of purple knives from his cloak and threw them, killing five soldiers instantly. He grabbed another by stabbing him through the back of his brain. Then grabbed his pistol and shot another in point blank range in the head while he attacked two more with two knives.

The first man with brown hair attacked three soldiers by using frag grenades, exploding where blood and body parts were scattered everywhere. The second man with the same brown hairstyle kills three soldiers, headshot them with a pistol while the third threw a combat knife, stabbing the soldier in the face.

The bloodshed last for about thirty seconds where every officer and soldier were killed. The three men looked up to see three unknown robot machines as they ran up to their respective machine by opening the cockpit door.

* * *

Somewhere at an unknown place, Gen-Ichiro Tsukuomi was being pinned to the wall while getting beating up multiple times. Bruises and bumps were everywhere on his face, blood was trailing from his forehead, dripping from his chin to the concrete floor. In that same room, a figure punched him in the groan area as he falls to the ground, breathing heavily.

"You know, Tsukuomi, my brother the Emperor and I don't like traitors like you, Akatuski, Kinjo Won, and Fressange. Yet, you almost decided to go through by leaking information that involves top secret plans between the Nergal and the Empire." a man sipping his cup of tea watched on to his victim while explaning. "But now, since I have you in my hands, all I need is the other three as test subjects for my project."

"I don't give a crap about your empire. I've done enough work for you during the Jovian War." Tsukuomi said, with enough strength in his voice.

"Don't worry about it, since the Martian Successors rebellion didn't go quite as plan, we might as well begin our assault." the voice said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Simple." the man got off from his seat to walk over to his victim, revealing himself with long blond hair, crimson eyes. "We're going to launch a new rebellion in between both universes; starting by getting Admiral Haruki Kusakabe out of prison."

* * *

"So what are we going to do now?" Erina asked, sitting on the Chairman's desk as the two were talking about the future.

"Well, with the Martian Successors still in rebellion mode with others still out there, the Hisago Plan must still go on." Akatuski said.

"What about Akito? Remember, he's the one that was destroying other space stations in relate to the Hisago Plan while searching for Yurika." she said.

"Yes that's true too." the chairman said. "However, he's still on mission from us on trying to destroy other Martian Successor bases in space and also parts on this planet as well. It will be only a matter of time once we need the ruin back to the planet Mars."

"I see what you mean." Erina said when two arms wrapped around her waist. She turns her head to see Akatsuki, nuzzling on the left side of her neck.

"You know, Erina, I was wondering since we're back together in a long time, how about I'll take you to dinner tonight." Akatuski explained, still nuzzling her neck. "Then after that, we can go to my place and maybe we can enjoy some privacy alone."

"I tell you, you always want to be flirting with me all the time before the Jovian War. Figures why I broke up with you a long time ago and now, I don't know why I manage to be with you yet again." she said, rolling her eyes. "All right, I'll look forward to be with you again tonight."

"What time you want me to pick you up?" he asked, setting up a reminder on his Smartphone after lifting his head up from her neck.

"7:00." she answered.

"Look forward to seeing you, beautiful." Akatuski winked at her.

"Now I wish I never got back to you." Erina said with a sweatdrop.

* * *

Back at HQ, Admiral Misumaru exits from the interrogation room where he was joined by Admiral Munetake the elder, and Genpachiro. Together, they look at the Admiral of the Martian Successors who was watching the window of where the three men were looking back at him.

"Any luck?" Genpachiro asked.

"Not a damn thing." Misumaru replied. "Pretty much about what really happen to my daughter and Akito is when the day after the shuttle that Yurika and Akito were on after it was shot down, the two actually were alive. The only thing is where the ruin that they use my daughter as an experiment is."

"Don't worry about it, as long as your daughter is okay, this man over here will be escorted to his new cell home on the moon." Munetake said.

"Well, I should be relieved about my daughter being okay. However, the one I'm worry about is Akito." Misumaru explained. "I still don't understand why my son-in-law left without seeing the girl he loved for the first time since they were both capture."

"He probably was not ready to see her yet after what the Successors did to him." Genpachiro said.

"I hope he reunites with my daughter soon." Misumaru said.

While the admirals were still continuing on their conversation, an unknown figure placed something next to the door on the wall where it remain with the red light coming on and off. The figure got on its earpiece as it spoken. "I got the beacon ready, they should know where he is." The figure quickly leaves the room, undetected.

* * *

Back in the hanger, the pilots inside their own robot machines were making final preparations for the assault to begin. The orange mullet haired man continues typing on the machine when he stopped to notice that his Smartphone was ringing. He grabbed it from his left pocket to reveal a number with no profile picture.

He knew who it was as he answered it to talk. "This is Bradley."

"_Is everything ready?"_ the voice asked.

"The first phase of the operation is complete." Luciano Bradley, Knight of Ten of the Knight of the Round said. "We're about to began our assault on the military so the "other" squad can get the prisoner from the base."

"_Very good."_ the voice said_. "Before I let you go, how's my two test subjects are doing? Are they very useful for your squadron?"_

"They are no doubt one hundred percent useful to me." he said, with that evil smirk he has. "What ever you did to them, they are pretty stealth and quick to attack their opponents within a second. This is going to be interesting once we began the operation."

"_I'll let Waldstein know you are ready when he is." _the voice explained. _"He's squad are ready to enter the Prison Base, thanks to our agent who entered the base without being suspicious, she placed a beacon in a room where the admiral is being held."_

"All right, sir. We're ready when the first shots are fired." the Vampire of Britannia said with that evil smirk of his face before hanging up the phone. He turns to his two "partners" before speaking to them. "All right, guys, let's get this thing going so we get the hell out of here."

The two "subjects" just nod their heads as they continuing typing inside their cockpits as all three robots were all operational and ready for battle. Luciano was the first to move his robot as they walk towards the hanger doors where they were still remain closed.

But suddenly, one of the soldiers that was still alive but wounded from stab wounds, dragged his body towards the controls where he saw an alert button sealed from a glass window. He pound his fist to the glass where it shattered but didn't care for cuts on his fist where he slammed the button, causing the alarms to go off not only at the base, but all over Tokyo.

* * *

At headquarters, the admirals quickly heard the alarm where it was coming from the naval base. They notice other military police were running past them to see what was going on. Suddenly, an explosion was heard from the interrogation room where the whole wall exploded, causing the admirals to fly backwards.

There was so much smoke all over the place as Admiral Misumaru tries to get up with blood coming from the left side of the head. He heard the sounds of footsteps coming closer where he couldn't tell if it was his soldiers or somebody else. It took a couple of minutes for the smoke to clear to see Kusakabe uncuffed from the chair but then he saw five unknown soldiers dressed in military gear, armed with assault rifles and heat vision goggles.

Misumaru quickly tries to grab his sidearm until a knife appeared below his neck and a voice was heard behind him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Try anything stupid, that knife will come close and kill you within seconds." Misumaru then pulled his left hand from his pistol as the knife moved from his neck. He looks up to see who it was but couldn't tell when he was knocked unconscious by the rifle, hitting the back of his head.

"All right, guys, cover the admiral's head until we get back on the ship." another voice was heard where one of the soldiers grabbed a black bag, covering Kusakabe's head.

From there, another explosion was heard, causing a hole behind them to be made where they can see the outside of the city. Just then, a mysterious robot appeared from then as it uses its hand by grabbing Kusakabe and flow out of the prison. The soldiers did the same as they zipped line out of the building from the hole and gone.

* * *

Back at Nergal, Akatuski and Erina heard the alarms where they saw on screen a battle going on between three unknown robots and the UEAF at the naval base. The two were in shock where they saw the robots but never seen them before.

Just then, Mr. Prospector entered the office where he saw the battle going on. However, he quickly needed to talk to the chairman. "Chairman, Erina, we have a problem. Someone just open fired at our troops and using some mysterious aestivails to take down our soldiers."

"What kind of aestivails are these? I never seen anything like those." she replied before turning to the chairman. "Do you know any of these before or this was just another phase of Nergal for the future?"

"I've never have anything to these new robots before." he said, but brought something else before. "But you know, I've seen these new types of aestivails somewhere a long time ago."

Just then, the three were interrupted when the fax machine came on by itself. A piece of paper was slowing sliding out as Akatuski quickly walked up to the machine. Right after it was finishing faxing something, he grabs the paper to examining it as he began to read.

"_You should have learned to hard way when I taught about traitors who stabbed me in the back. Now, you're going to get what was coming you prick. Starting right now by looking at that window."_

After reading that threat, he ran up to the window as he opens the blinds real fast, seeing the battle going on in the distance. But then, he saw a star popped up in the distance where one of the unknown aestivails was going fast speed towards the Nergal building of where the chairman's office was. It shot a missile towards the building as it flies away to the distance.

"Everyone, get down!" Akatuski yelled as the missile just inches at the building explodes, causing the wall to be blown off.

The impact causes the room to be in damage where everything crumbled. The three people took cover as Mr. Prospector took cover under the couch. Akatuski quickly saw the large piece of the ceiling above him collapses as it was going towards Erina. He quickly jumped by using his body as a shield to protect her from the ceiling coming down. From there, everything went black.

* * *

Just minutes after the destruction, Akatuski woke up where his eyes kept opening and closing. He could hear footsteps where he was being dragged by both of his arms by two unknown men. He was at the underground parking garage where it was dark but enough light to see. He face was bruise and a little blood on it with cuts around his clothes.

"Keep him right there." a voice was heard in the darkness as the two men threw Akatuski on the concrete ground but got him on his knees to look.

"Wh-wh-wha-what's going on." he said, trying to regain his strength and composer.

"It has been a long time my friend... or should I say... traitor." the voice was heard again at the figure approach from the darkness, towards Akatuski.

The chairman looks up to see who it was coming towards him. His eyes were as wide as he was shock and awe to see who it was. "No... It can't be... V.V."

"Oh, so you remember me in such a long time." the blond haired boy said with a sinister smile. "You know, if it wasn't for your company to abandoned the partnership between Nergal and Britannia, this wouldn't be a problem."

"Why?" Akatuski asked. "Because Charles didn't like the way Nergal was heading. Or should I say it was just jealous on why you had to kill Marianne."

"That's another subject I want it to answer about. But there's something my brother and I don't like." V.V. grabbed him by the collar shirt. "It's about the test subject I was planning on that goes by the name of Lapis Lazuli. You had her released by a boy name Akito Tenkawa. Where are the two of them?"

"Go to hell, V.V." Akatuski said by spitting on V.V. face. "And so too is the emperor because I'm not going to say nothing about their wheabouts you fuck."

V.V. wiped the saliva off his cheek with his right hand, covered by his gloved. He looks back at him when he snapped his fingers. One of his bodyguards uses his assault rifle by clubbing the chairman's head, sending his to the concrete ground. The bodyguard got him back on his knees, facing V.V. where the boy punched him in the face.

"That's a lesion on why you should not fuck with Me." the boy said with a little anger but calm voice. "Because the next time you talk back to me, I'll go ahead and spill on the real truth about Nergal's dark secrets."

"Is that a threat?" Akatuski asked. "Because if you want to talk about that, then go ahead and kill me now. If you do, the truth will never come out."

"Trust me; I'm not too dumb to end a life...yet." V.V. said when he pulled a pistol out from his back. "Now, on to another subject and this one's important. Where's the Martian Ruin at? I had intel that told me you have it here."

"Well I believe you're intel is wrong because I don't have it with me." Akatuski said.

"And who has it?" V.V. asked who was getting patience by the minute.

"Why do you care?" Akatuski replied to be only clubbed at the back of the head for another war of words towards the boy.

"So you really want to play hard ball with me friend. I mean, after all the years that Britannian Empire and Nergal were involved in a new project that would be in relations to the Hisago Plan. Or better yet, the plan of test subjects to create destruction to the universe as we know it."

"What about you, you're too busy treating your universe in war against the other countries

V.V. then pulled the trigger, shooting him at the groin area as his body collapses to the ground. He put the gun away in his pocket before turning to his bodyguards. "Is the admiral with us?"

"Yes, my lord. We already have him with us." the bodyguard said.

"Order all units to withdraw at once." V.V. ordered. "Right now, we need to find two objectives: the girl and that Martian ruin. The other traitors can wait for another day."

As V.V. exits through the darkness, the bodyguards did the same, leaving a wounded Akatuski, in the underground garage. However, it took a couple of minutes when the chairman got back on his knees by unclipping the handcuffs off his wrists. It then revealed that Akatuski was wearing a bulletproof vest with a fake blood pack in between the vest.

He then grabbed something from his hand as it reveals to be a computer chip. While he was knocked out of the air, he grabbed the chip without being detected after he was clubbed to the ground. He knows that the world in both universes was going to end but whatever V.V. could be planning next, everyone is in real danger.

He returns back to the building to see if everyone's okay. Hours later, the battle in Tokyo was over as V.V.'s forces withdrawn from the area.

* * *

End of chapter one

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long delay. Originally this chapter was scheduled to be posted this past weekend but the website to the manage story section had an error problem but everything should be fixed. I didn't post the battle but promise you that the battle scenes will be coming up later in the story. Plus, you caught a glimpse between Code Geass and Nadesico but the excitement will come later on.

The next story should be coming up later this week. Until then, have a great day and review.


	3. The Unknown Visitor

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter to the story. Keep in mind this chapter will have a little appearance by the Prince of Darkness, who arrives in the Code Geass Universe. Expect this to be a quick chapter which I hate to do but I'm behind schedule because of the NFL Playoffs. Enjoy.

Code Geass and Nadesico: The Demon & the Darkness

Chapter Two: The Unknown Visitor

* * *

**Above the Pacific Ocean- 2017 a.t.b.**

It was night time where the full moon and the stars lid up the night skies. But in the skies, five _Caerleon_-class Floating Battleships, along with seven Gareth Knightmare Frames strapped in Knightmare VTOL Crafts protecting the fleet. They were on their way to Area 11; which is also known as Japan after the conflict going on between the rebellion groups known as the Black Knights, who are lead by a leader named Zero, aiming to take back Japan from Britannia once and for all.

Inside the bridge of the leading _Caerleon _fleet, the commander of the fleet looks upon the night at the window of the ship in silence when a soldier walks up to him to give him his coffee. "Here you go, sir."

"Thank you." the commander replied as he grabbed his cup and drank it. After that, he began to speak. "How's the fleet?"

"Well, commander, we should be arriving at Area 11 by tomorrow. Everything is in check before we make our arrival." the soldier explained.

"Good. Because we don't want to have the Witch of Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia, yelling at us." the commander explained. "Since after the death of the former vicroy Prince Clovis la Britannia, she has been taking over and she's relentless at going after Zero and the Black Knights."

"I also heard that she has a sister name Princess Euphemia li Britannia." the soldier said.

"Princess Euphemia is a pretty girl but I'll be damned if any man would date her." the commander said. "You know how her sister is to Euphemia. She's overprotected and would do anything brutally if anything happens to Euphemia."

"I see what you mean, sir." the soldier replied.

Just then, the alarms were heard all over the ship as the commander walks up to the bridge where the helmsman look on at the radar, seeing an unknown ship, appearing from where they were heading towards. "What's going on?"

"Sir, I detected an unknown ship in the distance where we're heading towards our destination." he said, still trying to identify the ship.

"Is it the Black Knights?" the commander asked.

"Still trying to identify who it is." the helmsman said.

"Order all units to stand by when my orders are signaled." the commander said as everyone scattered for combat.

* * *

In the distance, an unknown portal was opening as the unknown battleship exits out. It took a couple of minutes to exit as the portal disappeared. Now it was making its destination towards the oncoming Britannian Fleet. Inside the ship, at the bridge was piloted by a young girl with long light pink hair, big yellow eyes, and really light skin, wearing something to cover her eyes while using her hands to pilot the ship while her hands has markings that lights up.

"We have an unknown fleet heading our way." the young girl spoke. "They're not in relations to the Martian Successors. Should we engage?"

She flip the screen to another view showing a young man with brown hair, dressed in black with the cape add to and wearing some type of grey visor to cover his eyes. The man was walking in pitch black, walking towards something that is big and is camouflage in the darkness. He uses an elevated machine to get to where he was heading towards. After that, the door to the machine opens as he enters inside by sitting down. The door closes by itself where the screen popped up, showing the girl, who was controlling the battleship.

"Lapis, how many ships we're seeing?" he asked in tonelessly.

The girl uses her hands where they light up once again. She looks up on screen showing the fleet from the distance. She uses the camera to zoom in on the fleet, estimating five _Careleon _battleships and seven Gareth Knightmare Frames. "There are about five battleships and seven unknown Aestivalis."

"Are they're the remaining the Martian Successors fleet?" he asked.

"No but to tell you the truth, we appeared to boson jumpi—" she was the explaining the situation until the man interrupted her.

"Forget about it. Time to engage." he said.

The man in black was seated in the cockpit, letting his nanomachines boots the original power of his own Aestvallis. The IFS in his hand glowed much brighter than it had when he had first begun his reluctant piloting, in part because of the strong waves of bitterness, anger, and despair sweeping over him for what the Successors did to him by experimenting him during his capture and what they did to his wife, Yurika for using her as a Boson jumping subject.

Lapis was trying to tell him that the fleet they were facing was not the Successors and they were in a different universe. But she knows with his mental state and anger, he didn't want to be bother as she does what she was told to do.

"Lapis, I'm ready when you are." he said, ready for action.

"You are clear to launch." she said.

"Akito Tenkawa." he said. "Black Selena Aestivallis...Launching!"

From there, the black Aestivallis launched from the front of the battleship. With its jet engines, he was going straight for the Britannian Fleet as combat was about to begin.

* * *

Back inside the leading battleship, the helmsman looked at the radar, indicating that another target was heading towards the fleet where he alerts the commander. "Sir, the battleship looks it's not alone. Another target is heading in our direction at full speed."

"Quick, get the captain in command of the Gareth Squadron." the commander ordered as the helmsman got in contact the Gareth Squadron's Captain. "Captain, our radar has indicated that another target is heading your way. I believe it could be the Black Knights. I want you take it out."

"_Roger that, we're on It." _the captain replied via comms

* * *

The Gareth Squadron of seven, with VTOL packs connected to the backs of the Knightmare Frames to float in the skies to fight. The unit then move forward as they were heading towards the battleship. But they were heading towards the target that was coming towards them, ready to do battle.

Inside the cockpit of the leading Gareth, the captain led his squad towards the target. But just then, in shock, the target was coming towards them, surprisingly disappear from the radar out of sight. That shocked the captain as he ordered his units to stop the advance.

"Where he go?" he asked to himself, looking around from left to right to see where the target was.

"_Sir, the target has disappeared from our radar? The only target we got is the enemy battleship." _one of his pilots said via radio.

"_Should we just attack the battleship?" _another pilot asked.

"Everyone, be on alert." the captain replied. "The target could be around here than just some battleship. It could be an ambush."

Everyone was doing the same thing by looking around to see where the target went. The full moon light up the skies when the clouds were moving by the moon, covering the light. It only took a couple of seconds for the clouds to move out pass the moon where it light up again, but this time, it was going to be worst.

One of the pilots was looking around when he turn to his left and almost got a heart attack when the target appeared right in front of him, and destroyed him by using two powerful cannons that attach over the hands as extensions of the forearms. The other squadron got the attention as they charge to attack the Black Aestvallis.

"Quick, there he is! Attack!" the captain yell as the six Gareth's attack on the enemy.

One of the Gareth use its arm-mounted Hadron Cannons as it fires towards the Aestvallis. But in surprise, the Hadron blast deflected from the armor and deflected back towards the Gareth, destroying it. The other pilots were shock to see what was going on.

"Don't stand around, idiots. Keep fighting it!" the captain yelled at his squad.

Another Gareth tries to sneak attack by using its hip-mounted slash harkens. The Aestvallis responds by snatching one of the Harkens and using by swinging the Gareth in the air, then using its arm cannons by destroying the Gareth in the air for good. The captain was in shock as he squad was being outmatched by just one individual.

The other two Gareth were moving in to attack, but the Aestvallis appeared from behind and use two razor sharp blade swords, cutting the two Gareth in half, destroying them for good. The captain quickly uses his 14-tube missile launchers on both chest and legs mounted on them as he locked on towards the Black Aestvallis.

He pulls the trigger as the missiles launched towards its target. The Aestvallis uses its cannons, destroying every missile that was coming towards it. Akito look towards the captain piloting the Gareth, with his killing eyes. He then charge towards the Gareth as the Captain fires as many weapons it can to take down Akito. But in a couple of seconds, Akito uses its armor pierce blade that was on the right arm, crushing the cockpit and the captain, killing him with blood coming out of the cockpit. He got his arm out of the cockpit, sending the Gareth towards the ocean.

* * *

The commander was in shock, seeing the Gareth squadron being decimated by one Aestivalls. No way that any Knightmare Frame can be outmatched by one. One of his men snapped him out of his trance where the commander turns towards his men.

"Sir, we need to fire back at this thing now." one of the men said.

But just then, the Black Selena was charging towards the _Caerleon_ fleet. The commander can only watched to see it come towards him as everything faded to black.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Just hours after the battle happened, the pilot that was still alive from the battle was scared out of his wits. He was on board a Britannian Navy Ship, inside his own quarters, hiding in a corner of the room, telling soldiers to keep the lights on every night when it's dark. Outside the quarters, three members, two are woman and one is a man, wearing different type of color cloaks.

The woman with light green hair, with two ponytails, wearing a white type uniform, was the first person to speak. "So he's the only person to be alive?"

"Yes, ma'am." the soldier replied. "When we found him inside the cockpit of his own knightmare frame, he was scared to death as in he saw something that we can't figure it out."

"Was it Zero and the Black Knights?" the pink haired child got in to the conversation. "Did he saw he's identity?"

"He didn't say it was Zero or the Black Knights." the other soldier replied. "He said what he saw was a man dressed in black, wearing some type of visor to cover his eyes."

"What about the Knightmare Frame this man has?" the man with golden hair with little ponytails behind his back then jumped in.

"He said that this Knightmare Frame was so different than any other of ours or the Black Knights." the soldier said.

"Can he try to give us a description of both this person and the Knightmare Frame that he was using during the battle?" the green haired woman asked.

"We can try if we have a chance to get this person to stopped freaking out all the time." the soldier explained, looking back at the survivor. "I see what I can do."

"Good. Keep in touch and I'll send an artist to get that description." the woman said before saluting to the soldiers as they go on their separate ways. The three then move on out of the quarters to the hanger nearby. "Man in black. Whoever this person is, we need to be preparing for him."

"That soldier in his quarters was pretty much scared to death at whoever he saw." Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three of the Knights of the Round replied. "I mean, if it's not the Black Knights, who could it be?"

"Maybe it's the remaining forces of the Japanese Military." Anya Alstream, the Knight of Six also replied while looking at her camera-phone, showing photos of the soldier.

"Are you kidding me, Anya?" Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine and co-leader look at her with her care freeing tone. "Why did you have to take pictures to that poor soldier? Don't even think about posting that up on Facebook and Twitter when we get back."

"Hey, you always post anything on Twitter every time." Gino said. "I'm surprise that the Britannian military hasn't caught you doing social media.

"What about you, Weinberg." Nonette eyed balling him. "You have always so many girlfriends on your facebook account? Figures why you're such a playboy type to the women."

"Because I'm the good looking person that the ladies would love." he said while winking at the same time. Nonette and Anya could only roll their eyes at him while walking on.

"Speaking of which, have anyone seen both Bismarck and Bradley?" Nonette asked.

"No idea." Gino said. "What I first heard is that the two were ordered on a secret assignment. I try to tell them what kind but you know how the so called Vampire of Britannia said is that everyone and the Knights of the Round were on a need to know basics."

"Well, as long as it's quiet around without him, we don't really need him." Nonette explained. "We better get back to the Tokyo Settlement and report this in. Because I need a break from all this."

Her so call care freeing was all it takes as they hurried to the hangers where their respective Knightmare Frrames were. After that, they left the ship and return back to the Tokyo Settlement

* * *

Everything was quiet in the quarters as the soldier was still shivering from the entire trauma he was suffering. Those nightmares would come back to haunt him when the lights turn off which he ordered not to. He yells at any guards during the night shift to turn the lights back on. He would hear footsteps coming where he notice somebody in the darkness, was standing next to the entrance of the cell.

"Please turn the lights back. I'm afraid of the dark." he said, shaking in fear.

"I will." a boy tone spoke. "But first, you know who you saw."

"Of course I know who I said." the man said. "A man in black. I didn't even get his name."

"Did he have a young child with him?" he asked.

"I didn't see a child with him." the man said.

"Then you leave me no choice." the figure had his left eye, glowing red with some marking on it like a demon. "I order you to keep this secret to yourself."

The marking of the red was like a bird, flying towards the soldier's eye, controlling something in his mind. After that, the soldier's eyelids were surrounded by red as he spoke. "Yes, sir. I promise to not tell this to anyone."

After that, the figure left the quarters and walk to the hallways. He grabbed his smart phone out of his pocket and was calling someone on it. "V.V., a couple of the Knights of the Round were here, trying to talk with the soldier about the incident that happens in the Pacific."

"_Was he trying to give them an answer to what happened?" _V.V.'s voice was heard on the phone.

"The soldier was too frightened to give them enough information." he explained. "I try to tell him if the child was with him during the battle, but he was too afraid to answer my questions from the experience he went through."

"_So Akito is here, along with Lapis as well." _V.V. said. _"They must have boson jump from their universe to ours. Rolo, I want you to return back to Ashford and continue you're investigation on Lelouch and Nunnally. If Akito decides to appear once again, I want you to capture Lapis."_

"How about you?" he asked. "I heard that mission in Akito's universe was a success. What kind of plan are you going to do?"

"_You're on a need to know basics. Just continue doing your job and I'll contact you when you're needed."_ V.V. said as Rolo put his phone back and quickly leaves before he was caught.

* * *

End of chapter two

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it. It was just a little quick chapter to get a sneak peak at what Akito's appereance would look like. First off, special thanks to edboy4926, Anshu, and revan193 who reviewed this story and NaruHinaFanboy, edboy4926, and Anshu for favoring and alerting this story as well.

The next chapter should be coming later this week. Have a great weekend everyone and review.


	4. Brother and Sister Reunited Part One

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the really long delay. Here's the next chapter as we now venture in the Code Geass storyline. This is part one of three of the same chapter. Enjoy.

Code Geass and Nadesico: The Demon & the Darkness

Chapter Three: Brother and Sister Reunited Part One

* * *

**Ashford Academy- Tokyo Settlement**

It was a normal day at Ashford Academy, where at the Lamperouge Safe House, a boy with black hair, purple violent eyes, dressed in his school uniform, was preparing for another day of school. At the same time, Lelouch Lamperouge, originally his name is Lelouch vi Britannia, the former prince of the imperial family, was eating breakfast at the table before heading on to class.

Just then, he felt a presence arriving in the dining room where he turn to see the door slide open to reveal a girl, sitting in a wheelchair, eyes closed for a reason as she use the controls to move the wheelchair, towards the dining table.

"Good morning, Lelouch." she said, before smelling the food from where she was it at.

"Good morning, Nunnally. Did you sleep alright?" he asked but quickly noticing that she was having at hard time finding the silverware, which was right in front of her. "Hang on, Nunnally. Miss Sayoko?"

He called another name where he could hear footsteps coming from the kitchen. Appearing is a woman, dressed in maid clothes. "Yes, my lord?"

"Sorry but can you help Nunnally with her silverware?" he asked as the Japanese Maid made her way towards his sister. She grabbed a fork and placed it in Nunnally's hand.

The girl felt the silverware in her hand as she tries to use it by getting a little bit of scrambled eggs to the fork. She then raises it towards her mouth where she manages to get in her mouth but some of the pieces fall to the ground. The maid uses a napkin to pick up the crumbs from the carpet.

"Sorry, Lelouch." his sister replied. "I'm trying really hard to eat while I'm still blind."

"Its okay, Nunnally." Lelouch said, eating his breakfast. "You just need to keep trying. Don't worry, maybe this weekend with the upcoming carnival, I can take you and maybe get a chance to enjoy some of the rides in the area. Would it be nice?"

"That would be nice, Lelouch." Nunnally said as Sayoko helped her with the napkin by wiping some of little eggs on her mouth.

"Master Lelouch, it's almost going to be that time." the Japanese maid said.

"Thank you, Sayoko. I'm going to change in my uniform." he said as he got up from the table and walk to his bedroom.

But instead, he was about to be introduce by a woman with long green hair, dressed in a white straightjacket, sitting on his bed. It was none other than the same girl he encounters back in Shinjuku, who has been living in the safe house since they met. To Lelouch, she was becoming an annoyance to him.

"A carnival that's coming up this weekend? Should be great for the both of us." C.C. replied by teasing him as Lelouch shove her by walking towards his closet.

"I thought you weren't going to be here today." he said, looking for his school uniform. "You should be reporting to the Black Knights to address what's the plan for the next phase of attack on Cornelia."

"I thought it was you who was going to do It." she said, sitting on his bed. "Besides, your sister already outmatched your plan during the Saitama Ambush."

Lelouch grabbed his school uniform and put it on before turning back to the light green hair woman. "When the time is right, Cornelia is going to bow to me and the rest of Britannia will understand that a new emperor will reign down on them. Right now, I have other things to worry about. I already have made plans to be with my sister for the weekend."

"So what does that mean for the Black Knights?" C.C. asked.

"Since you learned to disguise yourself as Zero before in Saitama, I putting you in charge for the weekend. You can use my recorder so they know my voice is heard rather than yours." Lelouch explained.

"If you say so." C.C. said, looking out the window.

"I got to get going." Lelouch said before walking out of the door. "You need to stay here and keep out of sight. I already have my friend, who saw you in Shinjuku, who's attending this school. I don't want you wandering around the school because I think somebody's trying to watch me and my sister."

"Really? Who are they?" she asked.

"I don't know but whoever they are, they're going to pay." he said when both his eyes glow red as he walk out the door. Leaving C.C. to think for her.

"Hmm, guess I just order a couple of pizzas." she said to herself.

* * *

**Viceroy Palace- Tokyo Settlement**

Inside the large office of the palace, Euphemia li Britannia was looking at documents to sign on her desk. But deep down, she was getting bored at her job as co-viceroy. She want it to get out and get some fresh air or better yet, head around the settlement to enjoy life around besides staying her and work more often.

Suddenly, the door in front of her open to reveal the Knight of Nine herself as she walk towards the princess. Euphemia knew who it was as she ran from her desk, towards the green haired girl.

"Nonette," she replied with a smile as she ran up to hug her.

"Oh, Euphie, it so good to see you again." the Knight of Nine said by hugging back.

The hugging last for about a couple of seconds as they broke the hug and the pink haired princess spoke. "You just got back from your mission?"

"Yeah, but it was too important thought." Nonette said. "Speaking of that, since I'm on a 72 hour weekend pass, I was wondering if you and I can spend time together at the settlement. Let's say go shopping at the mall for clothes, go see a movie, and go for something to eat."

"I really don't know about that." Euphie replied. "I mean, it would be nice to get out and get some fresh air from all the work I been doing and you know how my sister would go through if I leave the palace without her permission."

"Speaking of her, where is your sister?" Nonette asked.

"She and her knights are at the Britannian Military Base discussing plans about trying to capture Zero and the Black Knights." she said.

Nonette was thinking of something else when a plan came to mind. "I think I know a way to get your sister to give in."

* * *

At the base, Cornelia li Britannia, also known as the Witch of Britannia was talking with Lloyd Asplund, who is the Earl of the Britannian nobility. He could be such an annoyance as the princess knows she was about to lose patience but she kept her cool to a minimum. Among at the base were her knights Gilbert G.P. Guilford and Andreas Darlton at her side while Asplund's assistant Cecile Croomy, who was examining on the new design Knightmare Frame Lloyd, created.

"One of my best Knightmare Frame's I have ever created. For that, allowed me introduced to you... the Lancelot Albion." he said when the lights came on, showing the newly designed Knightmare Frame. "This new Knightmare Frame I've created has everything with Energy Wing and Landspinner propulsion system, Blaze Luminous System, 4x Slash Harkens with two arm-mounted and two hip-mounted, 2x Maser Vibration Swords."

"Who's the pilot of this Lancelot?" the princess asked, already jumping up to the next subject,

"But my lady, you don't want to know more about the machine?" Lloyd asked, already stunned.

"I don't have time for your sarcasm information about the machine." Cornelia explained, with enough venom in her mouth "Right now, we are at war with that terrorist Zero, along with the Black Knights who are becoming a nuisance to me. Time is in the essences and they could wipe us out before we know it. So tell me who the pilot is?"

Lloyd quickly spoke up before he could feel the wrath of the Witch of Britannia. "Well, my lady. It's Suzaku Kururugi."

"Wait a minute, you mean that Honorary Britannian who was formerly charged for Prince Clovis' murder?" Guilford asked as he jumped in to the conversation.

"I know you're not happy about him being the pilot." Lloyd explained. "The reason why is that he got the skills to control the Lancelot—"

"I'm promoting him to warrant officer." Cornelia interrupted him. "I know it's a shock that a man who's an eleven, but with a man that knows how the control the Lancelot with skill, then maybe he can help us defeat Zero and the Black Knights."

"But Princess, are you sure about this?" Andreas also jumped in to the conversation. "He could be still being a lethal threat—"

"My decision has come final." Cornelia replied.

Suddenly, somebody's phone rang as Cornelia grabbed her smart phone to reveal it was her sister calling. She's answered it in a hurry as she leaves to the hallway to talk. "Sub-Viceroy, you better have an explanation to why you're calling me during a meeting?"

"_Sorry, sis. But I was wonder—"_ Euphie was interrupted by Cornelia's voice.

"Its viceroy." she replied.

"_Sorry, Viceroy." _Euphie apologize as she continues with her conversation. _"I was just wondering if it's okay to go around the Settlement. I know you have been overprotecting me for a long time, but it's boring at the palace and work has me stressed out." _

"Sub-Viceroy, I already told you about going alone around the area." Cornelia explained. "Besides, I'm still not happy for what you did during our arrival with that Honorary Britannian. You know you're not a child no more. You're a grown woman."

"_Cornelia, can you cut her some slack. She made a mistake." _a voice was heard on the phone.

But the Witch of Britannia quickly knew who it was. "Nonette? Why are you on the phone? How did you got in the Palace?"

"_I'm a member of the Knights of the Round if you recall." _the Knight of Nine said in a carefree tone. _"Now, look, I understand what's been going on between Zero and the Black Knights. But, can you at least give Euphie a chance to get out of the palace and enjoy some free time."_

"Nonette, you know my sister has important things to worry about. This isn't the time to slack off when a terrorist like Zero is on the loose. I will not have my sister wander off around the settlement." Cornelia replied.

"_Really Cornelia?"_ the Knight of Nine asked when a devilish smirk appeared as she thought of a plan. _"Perhaps I should upload a couple of baby pictures on the internet to show everyone the Witch of Britannia's good side."_

Cornelia was stunned with her eyes wide as she trembles in fear. "You wouldn't dare?"

"_Trust me, you may fear everyone but you don't fear me, princess." _Nonette said as Cornelia was trying to find some words to counter the Knight of Nine. But she had no choice to surrender.

"Fine, Nonette. You win." the witch replied in defeat. "You may Euphie with you to the settlement. But if anything happens to her, you'll going to regret it what I will do to you."

"_Don't worry, she'll be fine. Besides, while you are doing your job, Euphie and I are going to have so much fun at the mall. Catch you later." _Nonette said as the phone call ended.

Cornelia was a little intense from the person she feared the most. But the one thing about Nonette, she always finds a way to match up with the Witch of Britannia. She didn't had time to deal with her but she will later as she return back with the others.

* * *

Back at the palace, Nonette put her Smartphone back in her pocket where Euphemia was standing next to her, waiting for an answer. "What did she say?"

"She said yeah so go ahead and get dressed." the Knight of Nine said as Euphie hugged her friend before running to her run. But she stopped at the entrance where she turn to her and spoke.

"By the way, how you covence her to say yes?" she asked when the green haired girl wink at her.

"Let's just say I always have a plan to scheme your big sister." Nonette said.

* * *

Back at Ashford, after dropping Nunnally off to the middle school area of the campus, Lelouch proceed to her class when he heard his name called.

"Lelouch, wait up!" he turn around to see who was calling him as a boy with green olive eyes and brown hair, wearing the same school uniform, ran up to him.

"Suzaku, I didn't see you coming It seem like you were running late." He said as they walk together to the entrance building of the main campus.

"Sorry. I had to something that was military related." his Japanese friend said.

"Oh, well that's fine." Lelouch replied.

"Since we're that same subject," Suzaku replied. "You've been coming late to classes more often. What's been going on with you?"

Lelouch knew where his friend was going. With him as Zero, he'll be under enormous pressure if anyone found out his motives like from his firneds, the Japanese people that are working under him, his sister, and even worst, the emperor which is his father. He made up a lie for Suzaku to fall for it. "Well, I had to go out walking in the park."

"You need to worry about class rather than walking in the park at night." the Japanese teen replied. "You do know your tardiness can affect your grades and you may not have a get a great career in the future."

"Hey, I'm with you today and according to my watch, I'm right on schedule for class to start." Lelouch replied by showing Suzaku the time on his watch.

Suddenly, both boys heard their smart phones vibrating at the same time. They got their phones out from their pockets to reveal a test message on the screen. They look at the message to reveal it was coming from the President of the Student Council.

"_All members of the Student Council please report to the clubhouse. ASAP!" –Milly A._

"That's great, just when we heading to class, the president has some type of an announcement to make." Suzaku said.

"You know how she is when she's so excited." Lelouch said. "Perhaps it has something to do for the upcoming carnival this weekend that the school is planning."

"Wait a minute, if we're going to the clubhouse, what about classes?" Suzaku asked when his phone vibrated again, revealing another test from the president.

"_I also forgot one thing. I already told my grandfather that you've been excuse from classes today." –Milly A._

"I guess she heard me. We don't have to go to classes." Suzaku said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Wow that's a shock. And here I am ready for the day to learn." Lelouch said. "Anyway, I'll race you there, Suzaku."

"All right, then. But don't say I warn you because I'm the fastest." Suzaku said, ready to race his friend. "Ready to lose, Lelouch?" He turn to his right where his friend wasin't there but instead, he was already running towards the clubhouse. "Hey, that's not fair! You're cheating!"

"What's that?! I couldn't hear! I guess you meant life isn't fair!" Lelouch yelled back while laughing. Suzaku ran to catch up toward his friend as they were racing towards the clubhouse.

* * *

**Japan Liberation Front Base- Narita Mountains**

In the Narita Mountains, Lieutenant Colonel Josui Kusakabe, along with General Tatewaki Katase of the Japan Liberation Front, was looking at the map of the Omotesando Mall, which is located in the Tokyo Settlement. The two were planning an attack within Britannian territory.

"We have to strike now when the time is to attack the Britannians once and for all." Kusakabe replied with enough venom. "They've taken our land, kill our people like dogs! We need to act now!"

"Enough, Colonel!" Katase silenced him. "How can we get inside the settlement to attack the heart of the Britannians? Just wander in the enemy's territory and open fire on them in broad daylight?"

"The rest of the men and I are tired of waiting." Kusakabe said. "If we stay here all day and all night, the Britannians will continue controlling our country. Besides, what are the likes of Zero and the Black Knights? Should they be trusted?"

"I don't know yet." Katase explained. "Remember, half of our forces have already joined the Black Knights. Including Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Nagisa Chiba, and Shogo Ashina. We know that Zero is the man that killed Prince Clovis but we need to know if he and the Black Knights are allies to us."

"He's using us as puppets. We don't need the Black Knights or Zero." Kusakabe explained. "Please, sir, give us the order to attack head on the mall. That way we can send a message to Britannia that we still can fight."

The general was losing patience with his second-in-command. No doubt that the Japan Liberation Front was on the verge of collapse. With everyone leaving and going to join the Black Knights, he had to think for another assault to take down the heart of the Britannian Emprie to take back the country. "Alright, Colonel. What kind of plan you got?"

"All right, sir. It goes like this." he said as he began telling the new plans in place.

* * *

End of chapter three

**Author's Note:** My apology for the really long delay of the story. Football playoffs had my mind on that for two weeks now and I was on the verge of losing interest of this story. I manage to stay on it and hopefully for the long term. Hopefully I can get the next chapter on Wednesday. If not, then Thursday.

Second, special thanks to the new people that alerted this story. **TykkiMikk **who also favorite this story as well. **Albert Scoot, Cyber-Porygon, and hendrijk086.**

Until then, have a great week and review.


End file.
